dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests/Daily Quests
Daily Quests are repeatable Quests that serve as another way for players to level up their Viking and Dragon without having to always rely on Minigames or Stable Missions. Requested for years, these Quests will present the player with three randomized Daily Quests each day, they are relatively shorter and they also can fall into a Farming Quest and Fishing Quest sub-type. Because they were initially introduced as part of the Dreadfall Event, it's unknown if it will have a normal variant though it could be possible. Location and How it Works The Daily Quests are represented by a Job Board-esque HUD, with the major difference (for the Dreadfall Variant, at the least), the Daily Quests Board is always by the Exchange Cauldron. Currently, the only ways of accessing the Daily Quests are: *Via Old Berk, on the center of the island; *Via New Berk, close to Ruffnut's house; Daily Quests work on a different system, rather than just walking to an NPC to accept a one-time only quest, Daily Quests allows the player to repeat the same or a different Quest as each day goes, each rewarding different ammounts of Experience Points and Coins without 100% running out of Quests, which is a common problem with the Main Quests - this way, players can continuously received amounts of Experience Points to level up both their Avatar, their Dragon and increase their UDT Ranking. Though, Daily Quests, or the Dreadfall Variants have another system mixed up with it: *'Daily Rewards:' Taking inspiration from Log-in Rewards, each day reward their own respective reward upon filling the requirements to collect the reward; *'Requirements for Today's Reward:' Represenmted by dots, the requirements are essentially how many Quests do you need to complete in order to get the reward; **'Unstarted:' A dot without any checkmark or color overlay means you haven't started it; **'In Progress:' A dot with an yellow overlay meas the Quest is under progress; **'Completed:' A dot with a green checkmark ( ) means you've completed it - the requirement's dots will also be checked green whenever you've fullfilled a requirement; *'Title:' The Title of the Quest, selecting on a Quest will give you the general information of the Quest; *'Cooldown:' The Cooldown for the next batch of Quests, this double acts like a time limit for the player to accept the current batch of Quests. As mentioned before, Daily Quests are an essential mix between Main Quests and Log-in Rewards (unknown if it only applies to the Dreadfall Event), in this case, the player needs to complete two Daily Quests in order to get the reward, should the player fail to complete a Daily Quest under the cooldown/time limit for the next batch of Quests, the log-in streak is broken and it's back to Day 1 and the progress of the requirements is also back to the beginning, though if the player has an unfinished quest, the unfinished quest can be used to achieve the next day's requirement. This means the player must keep a constant streak of Daily Quest completion just like Log-in Rewards. If the player hasn't completed the accepted Daily Quests, the player can't manually exit the Viking. Because the Daily Quests follow the same roots of Main Quests, some Quests will require fishing for fish, plant crops or harvesting animal products or make the player play a Minigame. To check on the Dreadfall Event's Daily Quests, head to Category listing all the 15 Dreadfall Dailies.